


Boyfriend 3

by BellaMorgan



Series: Boyfriend [3]
Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Jace requires Alec to stay with Magnus in his place.





	1. Chapter 1

**PART I**

Two days.

Well, actually, it had been a week since Alec had last seen Magnus. But it had been two days since they last spoke. It was his own fault. He had called him as what had become part of their nightly routine. This time Jace was in the background making all kinds of noise but Alec could not hear the actual words, so he kept asking what was going on which just sent Magnus off the edge. He shot back with his trademark annoyance with Jace, ‘if you want to know so much about Jace why don’t you call him and not me.’ That was it that was the last thing Magnus had said to him. He tried to call him but he would not answer, he got nothing on the first night, but the second night he got a single text; ‘working.’ So, here he stood once again waiting outside Magnus’ door, this time, however, he wasn’t alone, he had Clary in tow with him. She was here for Jace and he was here for Magnus it was just no one knew it. They had just got off patrol and Clary had been bugging them for days to go see Jace but the Clave had slammed them with patrols for that very reason, to keep them away from Jace. Izzy had returned to the Institute while they headed to Magnus’. Clary didn’t know the door would always be unlocked and Alec didn’t feel like explaining why he knew that so there he stood while she knocked and he sighed. 

The finally swung open to reveal the High Warlock of Brooklyn; with his spiky black hair and vibrated red hair tip plus the glitter. Always the glitter.

Alec heard Jace going on about something in the background. 

Clary made her greeting to Magnus, and he welcomed her back with his trademark term ‘biscuit,’ Alec wasn’t sure where it had started but it was something Magnus always called her. 

Alec stayed on the balcony entryway; he couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus, he always looked so much better in person. But now that he was looking at him, he felt this sudden fear that maybe he wasn’t welcome anymore. He was overcome by it which held him in place. 

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus held onto the door, just staring.

“Alec!” Jace’s voice carried out to him. “Come here. We need to talk.”

Alec stayed in place; this was Magnus’ home he didn’t feel he had a right to enter unless Magnus gave him permission. He zeroed in on the cat-eyes staring back at him. 

“Go.” Magnus tipped his head towards the annoying voice of Jace. He knew what Alec was waiting for; what he was always waiting for. 

Alec sent Magnus an apologetic look before walking past him to see what Jace was yelling about. 

Magnus reached out to place it on Alec’s shoulder; he knew he wouldn’t get by with more but the simple gesture. He let him go within seconds to shutting the door. He wanted to see Alec, but he felt such pain and annoyance from Alec’s love for Jace.

Alec went into the living room area where Jace was in Alec’s spot on the couch with Clary in Magnus’ spot. It didn’t sit well with him that Jace and Clary were in their spots. He just stared at him as Jace spent more time speaking to Clary, “Jace?”

“Alec, why haven’t you been answering your phone? I’ve been calling you for days. Izzy and Clary are the only ones who have answered.” Jace looked at him with a perplexed look. 

Magnus came into the room and threw himself down in his oversized armchair, arching an eyebrow at Alec. So, Alec wasn’t talking to Jace at the same time he wasn’t talking to him. That meant something to him, but he wasn’t sure what at the moment. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Jace cut in before Alec could even answer. “Izzy and Clary told me what the Clave was doing to you guys. Any chance you want to stay in tonight with Magnus while I go out with Clary.”

“Jace,” Clary hit his arm, “You can’t ask that of Alec. Him staying locked up because you want to patrol.”

“I want to do more than patrol; I want some alone time with you. I miss you.” Jace looked hurt at her for not thinking of that either. 

“Yeah, go,” Alec spoke from his place in the center of the room. 

Jace was up and over to him in a heartbeat, “Give me your stele.” 

Alec pulled it out of his side pocket and handed the item to Jace. Jace went into the room he was staying at for his leather jacket and his combat boots. 

Clary came over to him then, “Thanks, Alec.” Alec saw her moved but didn’t expect the gesture so he froze, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Have fun with Magnus.” She whispered the last part in his ear; he furrowed his brow at her. Clary and Izzy were the only two who knew he was gay, so, now he had to guess that she saw something was up with him and Magnus. 

Jace came back then, spotting Clary leaning close to Alec, “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just telling Alec thanks for staying.” Clary marched over to the door to wait for Jace. 

“Yeah, do me a favor and talk some sense into this warlock, he’s kind of messy.” Jace patted him on the back as he walked by. 

“Shut up, Shadowhunter,” Magnus called from his spot; he was now sitting up straighter in the armchair, watching the scene play out in front of him. He was glad for the Shadowhunter to begone from his sight, the offending Shadowhunter was beginning to grate on his nerves. He was ready to tell the Clave to take him back. But he wouldn’t do that, that would hurt Alec and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Even if he was more annoyed then ever before in his life at the stupid Shadowhunters, he still cared for Alec and wasn’t going to hurt him by turning his parabatai back under Clave control. “Don’t get hurt; you have until dawn.”

Jace waved him off and left with Clary.

Alec felt a sting of pain in his arm, he was nervous to be along with Magnus again, he thought he got over that weeks ago but it was back and he was back to not knowing what to do. 

Magnus eyed his Shadowhunter; something wasn’t right with him. “Alec, you can sit down.” He narrowed his eyes at him; something really wasn’t right. Magnus stood up to look at him; he was pale. He had also lost weight since the last time he saw him, Magnus didn’t think he had any weight to lose since from what he saw and knew, Alec was all muscle. 

Alec winced, he didn’t feel right, but he was finally alone with Magnus in over a week. He didn’t want to ruin it by saying he didn’t feel right or going home. He just had to deal with it. 

Magnus gave Alec a once over and that’s when he saw it, his sleeve had been cut open, he followed the line of sight down, there was blood on his hand and it was flowing enough to drip on his floor. Alec was bleeding a lot, how had neither of the Shadowhunters noticed that Alec was pale. “Alec is there a reason you’re bleeding on my floor.”

“What?” Alec suddenly felt the pain again, enticing a new wince. He looked down and there was blood, it was dripping from the end of his fingertips. He swayed a little on his feet.

“Alec!” Magnus came forward, grabbing his Shadowhunter by the shoulders before he toppled over. “What happened?”

Alec couldn’t focus his eyes, he did get up close and personal with a demon an hour ago but he didn’t feel any part of him get slashed. “I’m fine. I just need to clean up.” Alec pushed on Magnus’ arm with his good one, hoping he would let him go. “I need my stele.” Which he reached for momentarily forgetting Jace currently had his stele, that was stupid of him to give it out when Clary would have hers with her.

“Yeah, you're so fine. You didn’t even know you were hurt.” Magnus pulled him forward and forced him into the armchair he just vacated. “So, worry about seeing your parabatai.” Magnus began pulling up Alec’s sleeve. He knew he was being childish, but the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Hold still.”

Alec tried to pull his arm away from Magnus but the warlock was currently winning on the strength department. 

Magnus pulled up his sleeve and found the cut; it was on his forearm. The cut was deep but it didn’t look like there was any venom or poison in the wound but it wasn’t healing on its own, so there was defiantly something demon-ish about it. There was no way just washing it would fix this. He needed his stele or magic and they didn’t have his stele. “This is going to sting.” Magnus snapped his fingers and glittery, blue smoke of magic appeared. 

“Magnu-” Alec started but had to grit his teeth when Magnus pushed the magic into his arm; it didn’t just sting, it burned. Alec felt like a red-hot poker had been stabbed into his arm, “Fuck, Magnus.” He tried to pull his arm back on reflex but Magnus was holding his wrist down; what felt like hours was only a few minutes then the pain stopped. He was hot and sweaty all over; he felt himself coming down the high that the magic and pain caused. His breathing slowly came back to normal and he opened his eyes. Magnus was on his knees next to him, looking the same as he always did. Alec finally glanced down at his arm and saw the cut was healed, a white line form there, and he knew that would be a scar. He noticed the caked-on blood next, some of it dried out and brown while some of it was still bright red. He stood up in a flash forcing Magnus back, his Shadowhunter speed still in full effect. He noticed the blood on the couch and the trail leading back to the small pool that had formed on Magnus’ floor. “Oh god. I’m sorry.” He lifted his arm up to keep any more of the blood from dropping from his arm. “I should go wa-“ 

Magnus stood up just as fast as Alec after being knocked off balance; his brain was slow to process that Alec was sorry. He felt him begin to retreat from him. He couldn’t let that happen, or his Shadowhunter would have locked himself in the bathroom all night, feeling sorry for bleeding on his floor. In a flash without Alec noticing he pulled him on the back of the neck to kiss him, he wanted Alec to kiss him back but he wasn’t. He was just standing there; mouth closed with wide eyes. Magnus pulled back then leaned in again but Alec turns his head, he used his other hand to get Alec to look at him again and kissed him, he was mentally pleading with Alec to open up and kiss him back. When that didn’t work, he tried something new, “Alexander, please.” He whispered against his mouth, which seemed to work. 

Alec tilted his head and closed his eyes, the sound of his name on Magnus’ lips did something to him internally. He sighed, which Magnus’ took full advantage off and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec had no choice but to kiss him back; the need was too strong; there was no holding back now. He let it continue until Magnus moved closer, pushing into his hurt arm which pulled Alec back to the present. He still needed to clean up the blood. Alec stepped back fast, leaving Magnus confused. He looked down and frowned, some of his blood had rubbed off on Magnus’ bright colored shirt where his fashion coat had pulled open. 

Magnus saw him staring at his stomach and looked down, noticing the blood. He focused on just a little too long he realized as Alec spoke and walked away. 

“Sorry.” Alec was able to turn them and go the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Hoping Magnus would get the hint for just a moment and leave him be. He wanted to be out there with Magnus on the rare moment they were talking lately but really needed to wash the blood away, he didn’t know why but he felt like Magnus shouldn’t be seeing this part of his job. Like he needed to keep him from the dark side where he killed demons for a living. He knew that was stupid of course Magnus would know about his line of work but that didn’t mean much when he wanted to keep Magnus from getting dirty with his deeds. 

Magnus just watching him go this time, he felt he had to as much as he didn’t want to. With a snap of his fingers the blood was gone from his chair and the floor. He went back to the bedroom, changing would give him enough time to allow Alec to wash up before storming the gates of his own bathroom. He had his shirt over his head when he finally heard the water turn on. Changing his shirt took all of five seconds, he changed into a black shirt with vibrate red words on it ‘bite me’ with a pair of fangs on either side of the word. He heard the water shut off then; he went to stand against his door frame hoping Alec would come out right away but it took him another minute before he was graced with Alec’s face. He had taken his leather jacket off which he carried in his hands, but his sleeve was rolled back down over his new scar, it was wet from what Magnus assumed Alec trying to rinse the blood away. Alec’s hair was also wet and messy from a quick towel dry; his face was also slightly red from the water and pat down.

Alec looked at Magnus; he knew he would be waiting for him. He needed to clean the blood and sweat from him before facing the Warlock. He looked at him then at his shirt with a frown.

“Humor,” Magnus stated, he knew what he was frowning at. “You have to find the humor in life, Alec, or that frown will become a permanent place on your face, and your smile is too beautiful not to see.”

Alec went to step forward but hesitated, what was standard protocol when you just dripped blood all over your boyfriend’s apartment, he didn’t think that was in the rulebook somewhere. “I’m-”

“Do not finish that sentence. I get it your sorry, big deal. You think that’s the first time anyone every bleed across my things.” Magnus kicked himself off the door jamb and came to him. “Now, do I have to kiss you again to make you comply or are you just going to come with me?”

“What?” But Alec didn’t get an answer he just got Magnus pulling on his arm, he got him to the bedroom and shut the door. “Magnus.”

“Shut up.” He pushed Alec hard until he was sitting on his bed, Magnus knelt down in front of him to remove Alec’s combat boots, throwing them one at a time over his shoulder by one of his chairs in the corner, next came Alec’s jacket. Magnus moved in to remove his hip hustler when Alec put his hands over his. The straps were in a very intimate location, but Magnus didn’t care, he was going to touch his boyfriend there eventually. Magnus wave his hand and Alec was sent back to laying down, he hated using magic on his like that, but it was just a small gust of wind to get him down; it allowed him enough time to work the straps on his legs and belt to get the offending item off. He threw that onto the pile with the rest of Alec’s items as Alec sat up again. Magnus raised from his knees and met Alec’s lips in a searing kiss. Magnus pushed forward, forcing Alec to lay back again without the use of magic this time. He leaned over his boyfriend, putting a knee between his legs to rest on the edge of the bed while both of his hands were flat on the mattress on either side of his head. They were only touching at their lips, which Magnus used to press Alec into the bed, and his groin where Magnus’ knee was on the bed. 

Alec could only keep his hands at his sides for so long, the need to touch Magnus out weighted his brain and put them on his waist, the slim strip of skin that was exposed where Magnus’ shirt had raised up. Once a few fingers touched his glittery sides he needed more, he pushed his hands up his shirt to get them full on touching, feeling his abs and stomach, raising the shirt much higher. 

Magnus moved one hand then to cup the side of Alec’s face; he forced his head back to angle the kiss which allowed him to pull Alec’s top lip into his mouth. He sucked on it, letting it out of his mouth with a pop, then going in for more. 

Alec moaned at the feeling Magnus was creating in him; he unconsciously moved his hips against Magnus’ knee. 

Magnus was up and back a few steps. 

Alec’s arms stayed in place up in the air, licking his lips as he sat up, “What happened?”

“Too fast.” 

When Magnus didn’t elaborate, Alec stood up, “Right.” He shook his head and walked around Magnus to grab his gear and went out to the living room with Magnus close behind him. Alec looked at the floor then the chair which just an hour ago, both were clean now. “I should go.” He spoke not looking at Magnus. 

“You can’t. Not until Jace comes back.” Magnus stayed at the entry from the hallway to the living room. 

“Great.” Alec sighed, speaking under his breath. 

“Yes, it is great. Alone time with your boyfriend.”

“Except for any time you get Jace in your head and pick a fight with me.” Alec threw his jacket and boots to the ground; he was usually the timid one. 

Magnus came further into the room. “I’m jealous.”

“Well stop.”

“My boyfriend is in love with his parabatai. How do you not be jealous?” Magnus went back to his armchair. He wasn’t use to Alec being so vocal about anything let alone Magnus’ horrible relationship with Jace, the blonde wonder. 

Alec didn’t have the same feelings for Jace that he once had, he had thought they covered this the last time they fought but clearly, he and Magnus were on different pages, again. This was never going not to be a problem between them, Jace would always be his parabatai. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love Jace because he would always love Jace but he wasn’t in love with him, or he didn’t think so. “He’ll always be in my life.”

“I’m aware.” Magnus was lazily leaning back in the chair. “And me? How long will I be in your life?”

“How long do you want to be in my life?”

“Answering a question with a question.” Magnus smirked, “The best way to ignore a question you don’t want to answer.”

“Maybe because you're making it impossible.” Alec stepped closer to him. He was right in front of the chair now, looking down at Magnus. “For the last few weeks you have gone on and on about Jace and how much be bothers you. Do you really want me? Or am I just another way to annoy Jace?”

Magnus was up in a flash, going toe to toe with him, “I am not with you to annoy the blonde wonder.”

“Why is it we are only good with each other when we’re hiding? When no one knows. But times when Jace or anyone knows I’m here, it’s a problem for us.” Alec wanted to step back, but that would be backing down and he wasn’t ready for that. Something told him if he backed down now it would be the end. He wasn't prepared for the end, in truth he wanted to tell Magnus he wanted him always in his life. Was it too soon to be feeling that way? Would he assume it was a rebound against his feeling for Jace? He truly was terrible at being in relationships. 

“Hiding makes it hot.” 

“Shut up.” Alec really didn’t know what he was doing. “Can we never come out of hiding?”

“Not now.” Magnus knew Alec wasn’t ready for that; he wouldn’t be ready for that any time soon. The Clave wasn’t going to understand and neither was his parents, they would stay secret for a while. “Alexander.”

Alec looked at him; he wasn’t looking at him in the eyes, so he made his move. He grabbed Magnus by the shirt, much, in the same manner, he did on the night of their first kiss, first kiss. “Magnus,” He pushed him hard, so he went back to his armchair, Alec barely gave him time to sit up straight before he was on him, kissing Magnus with his hands spread wide of each arm, he moved in closer to him, a step at a time. He pulled his head back when he got to close, and the angle became odd for him to be still standing. “I don’t want to talk about Jace. I don’t love him the way you think I do but I can’t seem to make you understand that with words. They were never my strong suit.” He went in for a quick kiss and backed out again, “I don’t know how long we are going to be in each other’s lives but I don’t want to waste it as we have been.”


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

Magnus put his hands on either side of Alec’s face to bring him into a kiss, Alec was right. Why was he wasting time? He pulled Alec to him as he sat back in the chair, causing Alec to fall forward. 

Alec bent at the knees putting them on either side of Magnus’ legs, straddling him in the chair. Forcing himself forward and Magnus back getting a better angle on the kiss. This is what he wanted, time to be with Magnus but they needed to be able to talk to each other, or this wasn’t healthy for them. He knew that much. 

Magnus used his hands on Alec’s face to push him back, “You are more a man of action, Alexander.” He released him then, moving his hands down his chest to sit at his waist. He took great pleasure in the sounds Alec made when he looped his fingers in his belt loops and pulled him roughly against him. He put his head back on the back of the chair to look up at Alec. 

“Is now where you make some cheesy comment about ‘show me’?”

“No, but you did.” Magnus pulled on him again; enticing another moan. This was the furthest they ever wrong with or without their clothes on, they usually stuck to kiss or to mark one another; usually Magnus on Alec’s neck. He didn’t think Alec was ready but the heat of the moment was taking over. The thinking was slowing down and he had a clear view of Alec’s neck. 

Alec couldn’t stop his moan, Magnus was doing things to him that created a haze over him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, with the sensation of feeling Magnus from his neck to his groin. Pulled tight against him. Alec kept his hands where they were; he didn’t want to break the spell they were under, Magnus always seemed to draw back first lately and right now he didn’t want him to get that idea in his head. 

Magnus had no thoughts of pulling away; he did pull Alec’s shirt up, pulling even harder when he was forced to leave to remove his lips from Alec’s neck. After the shirt was off Alec claimed his mouth, pushing him against the chair’s back. Magnus returned his hands to Alec’s waist, sliding along the center of his back to the sides and finally coming to the front, thankfully he already removed his belt, so the only thing in his way was the button and the zipper of his black jeans. Magnus was convinced he only had jeans in his whole closet and a whole bunch of black shirts. He worked hard on the button, then tug at the zipper, getting then both where he wanted them. Magnus moved his hands up Alec’s abs then back down; he didn’t stop when he hit the top of his boxers, he slowly slid a finger then two inside, brushing the top of him. 

Alec pushed back from the kiss and straightened up; he had to keep his eyes on Magnus’, who was staring up at him. Alec was waiting for Magnus to continue his movement, and when he didn’t Alec moved for him. Thrusting his hips forward which had the desired effect, Magnus kicked himself in motion. Moving his hand further inside his pants, Alec closed his eyes at the pure sensation of Magnus stroking part of him. 

Magnus removed his hand then, completely causing Alec to snap his eyes open and stare at him. 

“We can’t start this now. Jace and Clary are going to come back and we shouldn’t be in this position.”

“Who cares?” Alec went down for another kiss which Magnus complied, pulling Alec closer with his hands on his neck until he realized what was happening and moved his head to the side, which Alec used to go down to his neck. “Magnus,” Alec whispered next to his ear. “I don’t want to stop. Don’t stop.”

“Alexander.” Magnus needed to clean his head; Alec on top of him, his pants undone, and his lips on his neck were doing bad things to his brain. “I don’t think-” He really didn’t know what he was saying. 

Alec sat up then, Magnus almost sounded like he was pleading for him to stop. He froze, Magnus had his head back on the chair with his eyes closed but they weren’t just closed, but tightly closed when you're typical in pain. He looked down at himself then, he was straddling his boyfriend with no shirt, pants undone, and his hands in Magnus’ hair. And all he could hear was the pleading in Magnus’ voice. He had gone too far. They had gone too far. Magnus kept backing off from him. Alec’s overthinking kicked in then. What was he doing? They were either fighting or kiss which both never ended well yet he kept going back for more. More then it seemed Magnus wanted since he was always the one pushing him away. He really had no clue what he was doing and had no one to talk to. 

Alec got up then, awkwardly since his knees had fallen asleep since he was on them too long. He reached for his shirt and pulled it back on. When he looked at Magnus the sight that greeted him was as close to hell as he could get. He too was also standing, but Magnus had a look of pain on his face, it was the same strange look he usually carried when he was upset with Alec. It seemed to be in place a lot. Alec had to look away when he tried to zip up his pants; it was awkward and painful, he was straining so hard against his pants. He felt Magnus next to him, lifting a hand up to touch him but Alec backed away fast, his pants still not done up all the way, “Don’t touch me.”

“Alexa-”

“I said don’t.” He didn’t mean to sound as hurt as he did but he was more mad and hurt at himself than Magnus. Magnus was always the wisest of the duo and always kept them on track but right now Alec was confused, again. “You can’t touch me right now.”

“Why?” Magnus stepped closer. 

“Because I want to sex with you and you don’t.” Alec walked away then, he would have loved to hide in the bathroom per usual, but that wasn’t going to always work, so he went to the balcony. He needed the fresh air. It was a chilly night, and the slight breeze felt good on his overheated skin. He was burning up. 

“Alec,” Magnus was behind them, hands on the railing, holding him in place. Alec closed his eyes when he felt Magnus flush up against his back. “Do you feel me?”

“Yeah.” Alec needed more air; his lungs weren’t getting enough. 

“That should be evident enough that I want you. I just think we need more time. Sex changes a relationship and I don’t want to lose what we have.” He whispered to him, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. “I want more time with you before that changes.”

“Then why do we spend it fighting?” Alec turned with the intention of pushing him away but he couldn’t. “That pained expression you always carry is because you’re pained to stop?”

“Yes,” Magnus didn’t step back. “I don’t want to stop but I have to. Lots of cold showers.”

Alec kiss him then, he wanted to push him over the edge, pull him in closer but he that wouldn’t be fair, not when Magnus took the time to explain to him why he was doing what he was. He tried to keep it light but it was increasingly difficult. He finally had to push on Magnus’ chest; he wasn’t going to stop kissing, so he had to make Magnus’ stop kissing him. 

Magnus got the hint and backed up a few steps. “Lay down with me.” He held out his hand. “Remember the after about a week before your birthday; we spent hours just laying in bed, talking or kissing?”

Alec smirked taking Magnus’ hand in his. “I do.”

“Let’s do some more of that.” Magnus pulled Alec’s hand to his, wrapping his arm with Alec’s around his waist, causing Alec to step up to his back. “Follow me.” He wasn’t really given a choice. They went straight to Magnus’ bedroom; it had only been two hours since Jace and Clary left which meant they had just a few hours left. “You know the drill, shirt off.” Magnus released Alec to shut the door behind them. 

Alec did as he was told, he threw his shirt on what was appearing to behind the chair that always housed his discarded clothing. Alec climbed to the head of the bed so he could lay down on his side. Magnus left his clothes on but went to own side of the bed. He laid down next to Alec except on his side so he could rest on his elbow and look down at his boyfriend. He put his hand down on Alec’s stomaching, coming to rest on the open spot of where his jeans should have been buttoned. Alec brought a hand up to cover Magnus’, pressing them both into his skin. 

“Have you ever been to Peru?” Magnus left his hand right where it was, wedged between Alec’s hand and Alec’s stomach. 

“No.”

“I have, many times.” Magnus put his elbow down so he could lay down with his boyfriend. “It is a beautiful country. I would say we should there but I’m banned from the country.”

“How do you get banned from an entire country?”

“I’m not sure but there could be one of many reasons.” Magnus smiled, going into a long-detailed story of his adventures in Peru which included Ragnor and Catarina, both warlocks Alec had never met but now he wanted to. After each tale Magnus would stop for a few minutes to make out, they spent two hours with Magnus explaining his life there. Alec rarely stopped to ask questions but he did when Magnus mentioned a lover. Magnus explained honestly and allowed Alec to ask all the questions he had. 

It was almost 4 am before Alec said they had to climb out of bed, he didn’t know when Jace would be back but the sunrise was just after 6am and they shouldn’t be half naked in the bedroom when that happens. They moved to the couch the way it should have been, each on their own spots. Alec felt better with them on the couch verse when he saw Jace and Clary there. 

It was the couch that Magnus did something; he shouldn’t have done; he leaned in and kissed Alec, putting his hand on Alec’s stomach again. Alec put his shirt back on but never buttoned his jeans. Magnus zeroed in on that fact and felt it hard to resist putting his hand there. Something about knowing he was the only one who could, sent a thrill through him, not even Jace had this pleasure. It was too soon for them to be kissing like this, they already went far this evening and this was going to lead them farther. 

Alec heard the creak on the stairs before Magnus did, Jace and Clary were back. “Magnus.” Alec pushed him back and stood up, to fix his pants. “Sorry.” He was around the table as the door swung open, Magnus stood up then, he also had to fix his appearance. 

“Ah, Shadowhunter, you have returned.”

Alec turned to face Magnus, giving him an apologetic look only he could see, he wiped his bottom lip as he could still feel Magnus there. He realized that was the wrong move at Magnus’ eyes narrowed and turned a darker shade than before, he knew that look, clouding over with lust. Something he didn’t need to see with Jace and Clary behind him. 

“Miss me, Warlock?” Jace slid the stele in Alec’s front pocket, which cause Alec to jump slightly. Jace just gave him a look before going to the couch. Clary came in but stayed in her spot by Alec; she gave him a sideways glance then focused on Jace who sat down without care that Magnus was close to him. 

Magnus’ eyes narrowed into silts as he watched Jace sticking his hands so close to where Magnus had had his hands all evening, too close to his boyfriend’s pants for his comfort. He wanted to smack Jace upside the head, but he felt like Alec would not appreciate that so he held the urge in. 

Alec sighed, “We are going, Clary.” He went to grab his combat boots and slid into them, quickly lacing them up. He went to work on his hip hustler while Jace complained again.

“You don’t even want to know how our night went?” Jace asked standing up. 

“No, I don’t.” Alec was out the door without another glance at anyone. He saw the look in Magnus’ eyes and he didn’t want to deal with this fight again, the same fight they started the night with. He wanted to go back in there but he couldn’t. If he went in there, he would yell at both of them and he needed to leave. He had been up for almost 24 hours and he needed sleep and a shower. 

“Alec, wait up.” Clary came rushing behind him to catch up to him, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” He kept walking then, he usually would have taken the subway home but as tired as he was the walking would clear his head. He needed the air to keep him upright. 

“Alec, come on. What happened?” Clary finally reached his side. 

“I don’t want to talk about my evening and I don’t want to hear about yours. So, let’s just head home in silence.” Alec had stopped long enough to yell at her then heading back toward the Institute. 

Clary was smart enough not to push her bounds, she didn’t know what happened but she could tell it wasn’t the best of his evening, not as good as her evening went. 

~~~

“What did you do to Alec?” Jace strained to stare up at him. 

Magnus shrugged, “Nothing.” He went off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, cutting off whatever rant Jace was going on about. He saw the moment Alec was leaving; it was after he was stupid enough to make his feelings show across his face. He did it again; he let Jace get to him without Jace even knowing it. He went to his phone and quickly set off a text, knowing he wouldn’t get a response. 

Jace was going to be the death of him, or he was going to be the death of the damn Shadowhunter. He needed to figure out a way to get him out of his loft and soon. He was done with the consent feeling of competition with a Shadowhunter who didn’t even realize he needed to compete. It was all him and he knew that he alone needed to get over it, but how was he supposed to line up against someone Alec’s been in love with half his life. 

Magnus laid out on the bed; he knew he was waiting for a response which wouldn’t come, he was shocked when his phone ding and Alec’s name appeared, ‘Blue Eyes’ incase Jace was dumb enough to pick up a Warlock’s phone without permission. 

It was short and sweet, very much the word challenged, action-minded, Alexander Lightwood that he knew, ‘Goodnight Boyfriend.’

It was all Magnus needed to smile himself to sleep. 

**The End.**


End file.
